


Cемьдесят шесть лет тому назад

by thett



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Стив приходит в себя прикованным к кровати. Связанные одним сюжетом исполнения заявок со старбакс-феста





	1. БКФ IV - 37

Сыворотка профессора Эрскина помимо эйдетической памяти и античной мускулатуры подарила Стиву разборчивость ко вкусу различных ядов и других химических соединений, кошачью чувствительность к прикосновениям, ночное зрение, обоняние волка и слух совы. Стив не доверял чужакам, а после недавних событий перестал доверять и своим; тем не менее, опознав в только что откупоренном стаканчике кофе из супермаркета формулу на основе гидрохлорида этиламина, он одним глотком опорожнил емкость, взбежал по лестнице, разложил продукты по полкам в холодильнике и упал в кровать, совершив по пути лишь одну остановку - душ. На все это ему потребовалось не более десяти минут. Период полувыведения составлял полчаса. Через час от дозы димедрола не осталось бы и следа, но беспокоиться не стоило. Человек, зарядивший кофе снотворным, всегда укладывался в срок.  
Так произошло и сегодня. Стив смежил веки лишь на мгновение, а когда открыл, в доме было темно. Ночное зрение не подвело: Стив мог различить каждую нитку клетчатого узора на холостяцкой наволочке, россыпь карандашей и маркеров на тумбочке, две фотографии в аскетичных деревянных рамках - и магнитные наручники, притянувшие запястья к раме кровати. Стив искал подходящую под его нужды модель втрое дольше, чем человеку пристало тратить на поиск предмета меблировки. В конце концов он заказал остов фирме, производившей ограды и ворота для частных домов. Цельносварная рама держала на совесть - попытавшись оторвать руки от костяка, Стив лишь немного погнул титановые реи.  
За спиной сдержанно хмыкнули. Хриплый, отрывистый звук; Стив для порядка рванулся еще пару раз и затих. Недрогнувший вес на бедрах был наглядным подтверждением: случилось самое страшное. Кто-то чужой вломился в дом Стива, озаботившись наличием подходящих случаю наручников, которые могут удержать суперсолдата в заданном положении столько, сколько потребуется злоумышленнику.  
\- Чем могу служить? - по привычке тщательно контролируя интонацию, спросил Стив.  
Его голос не дрожал уже без малого сотню лет, но предосторожность никогда не бывает излишней - этому Стива учила и мама, и, мир его праху, директор Фьюри, и тот, кого нельзя называть.  
Гревшее загривок дыхание сбилось на одну долгую секунду. Потом звучно расстегнулась молния на брюках. Брюки не принадлежали Стиву: Стив был полностью обнажен под удерживающим его человеком. Тот был одет. Спиной Стив чувствовал клепки нагрудной брони, бедрами - грубую ткань брюк, внизу располагались тяжелые сапоги, обильно украшенные застежками, и - серьезно? - кармашками.   
\- В сейфе пятьдесят тысяч, - сообщил Стив, - наличными. Код один девять два пять.  
Как будто он мог отделаться выкупом. Человек разделял недоверие Стива - небрежно закрыл ладонью рот, обрывая беспокойный поток слов. Рука была непривычно холодной, губы ощущали сухую, не человечью кожу. Стив благоразумно не стал кусаться, вместо этого прикусил язык. Ладонь убралась, легла на чисто выбритую щеку, смяла волосы на затылке.   
Вес сдвинулся с бедер вниз, будто злоумышленник собирался порадовать Стива качественным массажем. Это было не столь далеко от правды: на спину и руки посыпались прикосновения. Они не были ласковыми - были жадными и чужими, как у странника в ледяной пустыне, обнаружившего жизнь там, где не ждал. Внутри Стива звенела громкая ирландская кровь. Руки откликались созвучием: горячая и влажная правая, безжизненная левая. Убеждали, что Стив может им доверять. Глупость; кто стал бы доверять чужаку, обманом проникнувшему в дом, кто стал бы раскрывать ему душу и сердце?  
Руки настаивали на том, чтобы он раскрылся. Рассказал историю всех шрамов (как будто сам не знаешь), опустил напряженные плечи (как будто наручники - игрушка из магазинчика за углом, не повод для беспокойства), выдавил из губ податливый шепот.   
Привет. Я тебя ждал.  
\- Ждал меня? - осведомился голос. Глухой, искаженный - как из-за колючей проволоки, за сто тысяч лет до весны.  
\- Месяц и три дня, - сказал Стив, - и пару часов, если быть точным.  
\- Зануда, - пожурил голос, чувствительно ущипнув Стива за задницу, - у меня есть другие дела. Я был занят.  
\- Чем бы это.  
\- Наружное наблюдение, - Стив скорее ощутил, чем услышал, как он пожал плечами, - держу периметр.  
Держать Стива в руках ему удавалось не в пример лучше.  
\- Отстреливаешь моих гостей?   
\- Прискорбно, что даже в постели ты не можешь забыть о том инциденте с твоим боссом.  
“Заставь меня”, - мелькнуло на языке. Стив сглотнул соленые слова.  
\- Трудно забыть то, как твоего близкого человека бьет пуля из М24.  
\- А то, как твой близкий человек падает с поезда?  
\- Я помню об этом каждый день, - голос просел на ноту, - каждую секунду.  
\- Я знаю.  
Стесненное дыхание обнимало шею.  
\- Сними маску, - попросил Стив.  
Он закрыл глаза - что толку от изучения осточертевших полосок подушки - и услышал, как что-то легкое падает на дощатый пол спальни. Поцелуй коснулся лопатки: привычный, долгий. Внимательный. Обычная часть их игр. Будь расклад сил иным (будь Стив настойчивее и наглее), это он бы сидел сверху, он дразнил нерешительностью и медленной щекоткой вдоль ребер. Стив был возбужден не благодаря этому, но вопреки - кого в здравом уме обрадует появление незваного гостя, кому понравится быть обездвиженным, слепым, немым?  
Потому что его слова не имели значения. Никогда не имели.  
(Неправда)  
Потому что его действия никогда никого не спасли.  
(Это ложь)  
Стив уложил бы его на живот - раз уж так угодно. Изукрасил поцелуями спину, тщательно обходя шрам на левом плече. Выгладил, вымесил бы руками ноги, узкие коленки, тонкие ступни. Поцеловал бы каждую в самый центр, вызывая нервную дрожь и рефлекторный смешок. Вылизал путь наверх, ввинтился языком внутрь - ему всегда недоставало смущения, когда дело доходило до драки или секса. Драки случались со многими. Секс… не со всеми.  
Грубо говоря. Стиву было свойственно говорить необдуманно; он компенсировал слова действиями, продуманными и расчетливыми как движения скальпеля. Он точно знал, куда нужно надавить и где погладить, чтобы доставить боль, причинить удовольствие. Человеку сверху этого знания недоставало. Он помнил это когда-то; до того, как потерялся в пустыне и забыл свое имя, забыл Стива.  
Он пытался вспомнить. Стив не мешал.  
Он стонал бы под Стивом, разметал волосы, раскрыл губы, красневшие сразу, еще до первого поцелуя. Он вымаливал ласку. Он был правильным и сладким всегда: в Бруклине, в палатке, в зимнем лесу на колючей шинели. Обнимал Стива длинными ногами, тянулся навстречу, тянул руки до последней ноты, пока не кончился счет.  
Девяносто девять. Девяносто восемь. Девяносто семь. Все двери заперты. Никто не придет на помощь.  
\- Тебя это заводит? - спросил он, проминая большими пальцами поясницу.  
“Не то чтобы очень”.  
Стив знал о своей привычке выбалтывать лишнее еще до того, как ему пожаловали звание капитана. Это знание было получено ценой многих ушибов в неравных схватках в темных переулках, оно было жизненным, витальным; поэтому он молчал.  
\- Тебе нравится, что ты не можешь сопротивляться?  
Стив всегда мог. Им обоим это было известно.   
\- Я тебе нравлюсь.  
Это был не вопрос.   
Семьдесят шесть. Семьдесят пять.  
Член стоял крепко, вытирая соль о простыни. После его визитов приходилось менять белье. Стив медлил, проявляя несвойственное ему отсутствие брезгливости: еще пару ночей он будет спать, кутаясь в несвежее одеяло, надеясь среди запахов своего мыла и своего же семени отыскать чужой, холодный, горький - и находя его. Хотя бы в своих снах.  
\- Ты мне - очень.  
\- Рад это слышать, - признался Стив.  
Ничего удивительного, на самом деле. Он впервые услышал эту фразу в свои четырнадцать. С тех пор ничего не изменилось - по существу.  
Декорации, впрочем, поменялись.  
Тридцать четыре. Тридцать три. Тридцать два.  
Насытившиеся его телом руки мяли задницу, пачкая ее чем-то жирным, похожим на крем для рук, забытый Наташей, или, хуже того, оружейным маслом. Стив предпочел бы крем для рук. Черт бы с ним, в аптечке хранился сносный любрикант. Но таинственному злоумышленнику такие тонкости были не к лицу - в первый раз он пришел с голыми руками, и это было жестко, это было больно.  
Стив не отказался бы повторить.  
\- Отпусти меня, - попросил Стив, - я никуда не уйду.  
\- Зато уйду я, - отрезал голос.  
Вот так вот. Ему до сих пор было трудно смотреть в глаза; да что там, он до сих пор считал нужным сковывать движения Стива подручными средствами, а это о чем-то да говорило. Стив полагал, что может себе это позволить. Ему не составило бы труда вырваться из плена, пусть даже ценой вывихнутых пальцев. Вернуть ночного гостя было гораздо труднее.  
Одиннадцать. Десять. Девять.  
\- Кажется, ты не против, - удивился гость, уверенно елозивший в заднице Стива пальцами. В голосе сквозило - если Стива не обманывал слух совы - разочарование.  
\- Мне все нравится, - соврал Стив. Поцелуев могло быть и побольше.   
Что он знал. Что он знал о ледяной пустыне, о жужжавших день и ночь напролет циркулярных пилах, о принудительной терапии электрошоком, об экспериментах в нацистских лагерях, о путешествиях вглубь собственного измученного сознания. Все, через что прошел Стив, он выбрал сам; тот, кто оседлал его бедра, не выбирал ровным счетом ничего, кроме этой ночи и этих оков. Его дыхание без маски было точь-в-точь таким же, как в маске. Он протиснулся внутрь Стива, заполняя жаром внутренности, скручивая кишки в узел. Стиснул обтянутую перчаткой руку на затылке, на отросших волосах. Стив еще помнил, как это чувствуется, когда рука - живая.  
Восемь. Семь. Шесть.  
\- Помнишь, как мы.  
“Помню”. Как мы подрабатывали на аттракционах, бессонные и злые, чтобы заработать на индейку ко дню благодарения. Как мы сидели на крыше, и ты курил невозможно сладкие сигареты, от которых у меня болела голова и першило в горле. Как мы громили склады и арсеналы, захватывая чужое оружие, обеспечивая победу себе. Победу всему миру.  
И проигрыш для нас двоих.  
\- Помнишь, как мы встретились на мосту, - продолжал чужак, вбиваясь бедрами в Стива, втискивая Стива в ортопедический матрас из кокосовой стружки, - ты был с друзьями.  
“Конечно. Ты их чуть не убил”.  
\- Рыжая была особенно хороша. Не подскажешь, откуда я ее знаю?  
\- Эта ваша советская компания, - проскрипел Стив, силясь оторвать руку от столбика кровати, - кажется, ты был недоволен, что я вспоминал в постели своего босса?  
\- Так нечестно, - огорчился гость, прижимая ладонь обратно, - не двигайся. Рыжая - не босс. Это другое.  
На языке вертелось что-то совсем неприличное, изумительно рифмуясь с зарождавшимся теплом внизу живота. Стив стиснул пальцы своими, запер в замок, не позволяя уйти от контакта. Хоть так; в малой доле ему было что-то позволено.  
Для начала неплохо.  
\- А еще я помню зиму, - поделился чужак, прижимая Стива собой - тесно, тепло, так, что не вырваться, и стало тошно, черно в голове, звонко между ушами, - и мы с тобой. Вдвоем. В палатке. И никого вокруг.  
\- Это только тебе так казалось, - прохрипел Стив - тошнота отпустила, стоило призраку поезда миновать, - были еще две палатки. Там спали коммандос. Или не спали, как посмотреть.  
\- Бедняга Гейб придумал затыкать уши фильтрами. Ох и досталось ему.  
\- Нечего было красть чужие сигареты. Хорошо, что вообще жив остался.  
\- Я думал, ты не куришь, - чужак изумился так, что даже двигаться перестал, - астма?  
\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - отрезал Стив, настойчиво насаживаясь на него, - а астмы уже не было тогда.  
Он не мог этого помнить - и про астму, и про сигареты, и про измученного офицерской удалью Гейба. Это не должно было заводить, но Стив был на грани, распят на стальной струне, выверенно вымучен плавной качкой, и ему - даже без рук - хватало.  
Пять. Четыре. Три.  
\- Что еще ты помнишь? - спросил Стив, облизывая сухие губы. Целоваться хотелось до одури.  
\- Как ты пришел забирать меня.  
На мосту.  
\- На мосту. Я стоял напротив и смотрел.  
Сквозь огонь.  
\- Сквозь огонь. С тебя сползла каска.  
\- Не сползла, - выдавил Стив, - она плотно сидела. Натирала под горлом.  
Два.  
\- Под горлом, - зачарованно повторил чужак, просунул руку под бедро, нащупал набухший член, сжал под головкой - как Стиву нравилось, - скажешь, где болело. Я поцелую.  
Один.  
\- Поцелуешь, - сказал Стив, - а потом я прыгнул.  
\- Да, - выдохнул голос, подтверждая незнамо что.  
И он прыгнул.


	2. БКФ IV - 41

Чужак и не подумал слезть со Стива - так же, как продолжить светскую беседу, предложить воды (раз уж Стив не мог дотянуться сам) или хотя бы раздеться. Лежал, придавив немалым весом, впитывал кожей черного мундира пот с кожи Стива. Поясница чесалась. В левую голень впилась пряжка ботинка. О том, какой узор отпечатался на спине, Стив предпочитал не думать. Как и о том, грязь скольких вентиляционных шахт и пыльных чердаков чужак по долгу службы собрал на брюки.  
Торопить его было не в интересах Стива - несмотря на все неудобства, Стиву сейчас меньше всего хотелось, чтобы чужак исчез за окном. Ритуал был прост и незамысловат: Солдат приходил, брал и уходил. Сравнивая сейчас и тогда, Стив не удержался от смешка.  
\- Что? - поинтересовался Солдат, вытирая правую руку об одеяло.   
\- Твои методы ухаживания, - Стив тщательно подбирал слова, - достаточно радикальны.  
\- Другим не учили, - Солдат лениво пожал плечами, царапнув Стива чешуйками левой, - скажи спасибо, что приглядываю. Извини, цветов не захватил.  
\- Периметр, - кивнул Стив, - это обязательно?  
\- Это забавно. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен провести полчаса у полки с хлебом.  
\- Двадцать пять видов. И это не считая безглютеновый, цельнозерновой и диетические хлебцы.  
\- Самые скучные полчаса в моей жизни.  
Стив не стал припоминать многочисленные засады - им случалось проводить неподвижно больше времени, чем человек стандартной модели вообще может прожить без сна и еды.  
\- Знал бы, что ты там, спросил бы совета, - вздохнул Стив, - но в магазине не было никого, кроме нас с кассиром и старого мистера Бамблби.  
Солдат польщенно усмехнулся. Его руки выводили концентрические круги на запястьях Стива - прямо под наручниками, и невзирая на боль, это было… приятно.  
\- О, да ладно. Ты настолько хорош?  
\- Общий курс маскировки. Специальные тренинги по работе под прикрытием. В шестьдесят шестом, семьдесят восьмом и девяносто третьем.  
\- Но со мной ты решил встретиться в любимом образе.  
\- Не сказал бы, что у меня был выбор.  
Он собрался со Стива слитым плавным движением - как какой-нибудь японский робот, сменивший программу. Стив досадливо зажмурился. Никогда не угадаешь, когда упоминание их первой встречи вызовет азарт, а когда - отторжение.  
\- Если бы он был, - задумался Солдат, - пожалуй, я оставил все так же. Только запасся обоймами.  
\- Недостаточно дырок во мне проделал?  
\- С тобой никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
Он что, флиртовал?  
\- Если бы ты снял маску сразу, я бы бросил щит.  
\- Как тогда, на крыше?  
Определенно да. Флирт в исполнении Солдата был странной штукой. И тем более странной, поскольку после всего прожитого заводил Стива.  
О пол ударился сапог на укрепленной подошве - судя по звуку, весил он не меньше пары фунтов. Прошуршали брюки. Солдат подошел к окну, дежурно осматривая окрестности. Расстегивал куртку. Процедура выглядела сложной.  
\- Сколько агентов ГИДРЫ нужно, чтобы нацепить на себя это все?  
\- Двое специально обученных ассистентов, - не оценил шутку Солдат.  
\- Какое счастье, что они сейчас не с нами.  
\- Были, да все кончились. Есть чем промочить горло?  
\- Апельсиновый сок в холодильнике, - не задумываясь ответил Стив, - в дверце.  
\- Знаю, - казалось, что он действительно знает, - мир ведь рухнет, если сок положить на полку.  
\- Именно так, - сказал Стив опустевшей спальне.  
Шагов было не слышно, но он с легкостью непреходяще влюбленного мог представить себе шорох босых ступней по паркету. Скрипнула дверца холодильника. Солдат пил из горла. Стив потянулся, разминая пальцы, - руки уже начинали неметь, - спихнул скомканное одеяло на пол, примял подбородком подушку. В ванной зашумела вода.  
\- Я нашел кое-что, - сообщил Солдат, роняя тюбик из аптечки рядом со Стивом, - будет получше, чем крем для рук.  
\- Благослови Господь Наташу.  
\- Часто она у тебя остается?  
\- Тебе виднее. Ты же приглядываешь.  
Солдат наклонился и укусил Стива за шею. Ткнул под нос стакан с соком. Пить из положения лежа было трудно, но в былые годы Стиву так часто приходилось это осуществлять, что все получилось. Смывший соленую горечь сок обжег язык.  
\- Химическая дрянь, - кивнул его мыслям Солдат.  
\- Знал бы, что ты придешь, выжал бы фреш.  
\- В следующий раз пришлю курьера.  
Он вновь забрался на кровать, растянулся поверх Стива точной копией. Раньше это представляло сложность, он скрывал Стива под собой целиком - удушающе-жарким весом, смесью запахов дневного пота от работы на стройке, добротного одеколона, железа и извести. Нынешняя версия отличалась обсессивной чистоплотностью: глубоко вдыхая, Стив мог различить только мыло (гипоаллергенное), дезодорант (без аромата) и усталость.  
Неужели ему было так сложно остаться на ночь.  
(Невозможно)  
Они могли бы принять вместе душ.  
(Это вряд ли)  
На худой конец, обойтись без наручников.  
(Все впереди)  
Его руки плотно легли вдоль рук Стива. Перчатка, скрывавшая механические сочленения левой, исчезла. Тихо жужжали моторы. Если обладать достаточной долей воображения, можно было представить, что это цикады.  
\- Почему ты мне разрешаешь? - спросил Солдат, обводя губами ухо. Не целуя, ощупывая.  
\- Привычка хуже неволи, - неловко отшутился Стив.  
\- Он так тебе дорог?  
\- Ты, - отрезал Стив, - мне дорог ты.  
Во всех вариантах и прошивках. Во всех возможных вселенных.  
\- Не будет как раньше, - Солдат поерзал, сполз вниз, притиснулся бедрами.  
\- Не надо как раньше.  
Он не знал, какова доля правды в этом утверждении.  
\- Святой Роджерс.  
\- Придурок.  
Ему не нужно было ничего доказывать. Свою болезненную больную привязанность, размякшее от неуклюжих полуласк тело, тянущее тепло под ребрами. Стив пошел бы на большее, чтобы почувствовать его рядом. Математически мерный ритм дыхания, нестриженые пряди волос, щекочущие щеку, губы - пытавшиеся изобразить поцелуй и раз за разом ошибающиеся.  
Если чему Стива и научила вся эта история, так это тому, что в ошибках нет ничего дурного.  
\- Подвинься, - сказал Солдат, смещая Стива, поворачивая на бок. Нечто новое: до сегодняшнего дня ему хватало пары-тройки раз лицом в подушку. Запястья скрутило, пока Стив искал удобное положение. Механическая ладонь легла на кадык, холодный кончик носа устроился во впадине под лопаткой. Темы для разговора кончились.  
Широкая, хорошо знакомая правая рука ощупывала торс. Солдат проводил инвентаризацию: дельтовидная на месте, большая грудная, на поверхности - сосок. Внутренние межреберные мышцы хорошо прощупываются, провоцируют щекотку. Внутренние косые вызывают истерические припадки у фотографов и фанатов. Малые ягодичные расслаблены. Прямая мышца живота испачкана липкой остывшей спермой.  
Стив прогнулся волной, прижимаясь ближе. Лишенный возможности пользоваться подушечками пальцев, напрягал спину, стараясь воздать сторицей, почувствовать тепло, рельеф, текстуру. Меж бедер втолкнулось колено, потянуло наверх, вынуждая развести ноги.  
\- Не помню, как ты любишь, - признался глухой голос. Ладони гладили поверхность бедер и шею. Ощущения были до странности разными.  
\- Отпусти, - рискнул Стив, - я покажу.  
\- В следующий раз, - сказал Солдат, предупреждающе стискивая пальцы - и там, и там.  
Стив не принял отказа. Дернул бедрами, навязывая свой ритм. Ладонь послушно сжалась, окольцевала, потом исчезла; вернулась скользкой, избыточно и прохладно. Стив сосредоточился на ощущении большого надежного тела за спиной, которое, несмотря на всю свою опасность, старалось быть с ним заботливым. По-хозяйски внимательным. Вделся в кольцо пальцев, продолжая игру.  
Верно. Это просто такая игра.  
Пахнуло солью - его собственной, возбуждением - общим. Солдат сосредоточился, замер куском дерева, изучая ритм, воспроизводя. Член твердел. Представь, что ты на полу бруклинской кухни. На крохотной койке военной базы. Мы хотим попробовать что-то необычное. Как будто ты исчез на семьдесят лет и вернулся другим - холодным, непривычным, но по-прежнему единственным.  
Между лопаток дрожали капли испарившегося дыхания. Солдат шумно выдохнул ртом, закрутил движение вокруг головки, оттянул крайнюю плоть. Решился: присосался к шее, цепляя зубами. Стив зажмурился. Под веками блуждали вспышки. Потом и кровью выстраданная волна бродила по телу, жалила ребра, отдавалась ударом поддых.  
Выдержки ему хватало. Добившись от Стива устойчивой реакции, стабильного хрипа сквозь сжатые зубы, Солдат вновь отстранился. К растянутой заднице прикоснулось горячее; проехало внутрь, дотянулось, казалось, до глотки - и исчезло. Появилось снова. На разрыв легких, до синяков на скованных запястьях. Стив проглотил стон, следующий - выпустил, требовательно елозя бедром. Ладонь пригладила яйца, промяла под ними и вернулась куда надо. Вот так. Так хорошо.  
\- Хор-рошо, - выдавил Стив, силясь обернуться через неестественно вывернутое плечо, чтобы разглядеть черты лица. Металлические пальцы подцепили челюсть, направили обратно в подушку.  
\- Вот и славно, - прохладно припечатал Солдат, - не дергайся.  
От былого взаимопонимания не осталось и следа. Он совсем не чувствовал Стива; пробирался наощупь, держался за звезды, а Стив пока еще не растерял остатки достоинства и не считал нужным сообщить, когда нужно было двигаться быстрее, где нажать сильнее. Жила надежда, что вспомнит; что догадается, услышит сам. Глупо, но так было легче. Солдат же упорно не желал вспоминать, драл зубами плечо, - кажется, вошел во вкус, - стискивал шею поперек дыхания.  
\- Скажи, - потребовал он, сделав перерыв между укусами, - скажи.  
Скажи, что любишь его?  
(Не то)  
Скажи, чтобы заканчивал это представление, выпустил, повернул к себе лицом и вытрахал до последней капли?  
(Не имеет смысла)  
\- Отпусти, - попросил Стив. Голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода. Асфиксия давала свои плоды - от живота по груди било злое удовольствие. Бедра дергались бесконтрольно, сладко.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - делано удивился Солдат и отпустил. Правую руку. Перекатил на ладони яйца, погладил, казалось, даже ущипнул.  
Хватка на горле осталась. Стив бы взвыл, но не нашел воздуха.  
\- Когда ты перестанешь, - недобро, загнанно шептал голос на ухо, отбивая гласные бедрами, - прикидываться хорошим. Правильным.   
Святой Роджерс, в самом деле.  
\- Что мне сделать? - едва ворочая языком, уточнил Стив. Приближение оргазма не оставляло места для построения более сложных фраз.  
\- Ты ведь можешь вырваться, - цокнул языком Солдат, сжимая пальцы вокруг основания, - сломать эти наручники. Эту кровать.  
“Сломать меня”, - слышалось несказанное.  
\- В следующий раз, - пообещал Стив. Возможности держать глаза открытыми уже не было. Не было желания сопротивляться. Он дрожал и не подавлял дрожь; это было сильнее его, Солдат был сильнее его. Баки. Баки всегда был сильнее его, хотя и утверждал обратное.  
\- Ловлю на слове, - сказал Солдат и двинул ладонью вверх горячо, сухо, тесно - и Стив содрогнулся, чуть не смел его с кровати, сгибаясь пополам, запирая в замок. Солдат захрипел. Хватка сжалась; горло заболело, легкие грозили взроваться, а перед глазами стало белым-бело, и Стив услышал стон, тот самый, последний, приглушенный, но, безусловно, точно такой же, как раньше.  
Как надо. Как тогда.


	3. Валентинка III-20

С кухни тянуло сквозняком. Пол под босыми ногами заледенел, но Стив терпел, пока в кружке не закончился чай. Отложил Уитмена, запомнив страницу, - он терпеть не мог оставлять книгу раскрытой, - прошел через гостиную к кухонному острову.  
За столом сидела восковая статуя в полный рост, только Стив был уверен в том, что принадлежит она отнюдь не коллекции музея мадам Тюссо. Статуя разглядывала венок из белых лилий. Судя по оттенку холода под ступнями, занималась она этим уже порядочное количество времени.  
\- Похоронный? - отмер Стив, кивая на венок, - ты убил кого-то еще из моих друзей?  
\- Пасхальный, - ожила статуя, - ты хотел цветов.  
\- До Пасхи шесть недель.  
\- Значит, не пасхальный. Кинь в воду, а то завянут.  
Стив включил воду в раковине; подождал, пока наполнится до половины, уложил венок. Поставил чайник.  
\- Сок, - кашлянул Солдат, - в холодильнике.  
\- Фреш, - Стив переложил бутылки с полки в дверцу, - по какому поводу такая щедрость?  
\- Праздник, - расплывчато ответил Солдат. Побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
Стив выставил два стакана, взболтал бутылку. Со дна потянулись ошметки мякоти.  
\- Не надо заводить песню про то, как ты болел, а он пришел с пакетом апельсинов.  
\- И курицей. Разделывать тушку было то еще удовольствие.  
\- Зато суп получился на славу. Тебе сразу стало легче.  
\- День сурка прошел. Отмечаем святого Патрика?  
\- Если тебе угодно, - Солдат отложил маску, сделал глоток. Сомкнул веки - между ресницами застыла комками мокрая сажа каяла.  
\- Опять весь день лежал на крыше?  
\- Дела.  
Непринужденная беседа не клеилась. Стив закрыл окно, сел напротив.  
\- Я уезжаю в Европу, - сообщил Солдат.  
\- Нужна компания?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что твое присутствие поможет.  
Стив сделал пометку свериться с результатами поиска. Вряд ли он угадает с первого раза, но выпускать Солдата из поля зрения надолго не входило в его планы. Пока тот бродил по району и обживал чердаки, следить за ним было проще - но им обоим было известно, что легкие пути не для него.  
\- Ты пришел попрощаться.  
\- Или поздороваться, - что-то похожее на улыбку перечеркнуло губы.  
Он встал и расстегнул плечную кобуру. С любовью уложил зиг-зауэры на стойку.  
\- Помочь? - как только мог мягко предложил Стив.  
\- У этой встречи будет несколько правил, - сказал Солдат.  
Стив кивнул.  
Первым правилом - очевидным - оказалось не распускать руки. Заметный прогресс.  
\- Ты посещал психотерапевта? - Стив оказался не в силах сдержать иронию.  
\- Прочитал пару книжек, - кивнул Солдат. Его чувство юмора работало через раз.  
\- И как успехи?  
\- У Росса встречаются дельные советы.  
\- Дыхательные упражнения?  
\- В том числе. Управление гневом - гениальная вещь.  
\- Особенно когда под рукой есть одна-другая база ГИДРЫ.  
\- Не без того. Хватит пялиться.  
\- Это правило?  
Солдат задумался, теребя третий сверху ремешок.  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда с твоего разрешения я продолжу.  
Солдат склонил голову, скрывая лицо в тени. Он впервые раздевался перед Стивом так, что на него можно было любоваться, и Стив не собирался себе в этом отказывать. В холодных механических движениях проскальзывала память мышц - то, как он снимал через голову термомайку, как резко драл на себя ремень, как сковыривал обувь, подцепляя пятку носком, и отшвыривал куда-то в угол.  
\- Тебя там не учили заботиться о снаряжении?  
\- Ты не хочешь знать, чему меня там учили.  
Он сел на кровать напротив Стива. Посмотрел зверем: только попробуй потянуться навстречу. Шаг вправо, шаг влево - расстрел. Это не было фигурой речи в их случае. Стив не рисковал.  
\- Ты запретил мне пользоваться руками.  
Солдат подтвердил условия сделки кивком.  
\- Что же мне делать?  
\- Что хочешь, - он облизнул губы, - но делай это без рук.  
Воображение взорвалось фонтаном образов. Стив медленно переместился к нему ближе; сел вплотную, ощущая плечом и животом остывшую кожу в совсем не суперсолдатских мурашках. Потянул носом по щеке, вдыхая запах волос. Обвел мочку уха, прихватил, согрел языком. Солдат глубоко вдохнул, свел плечи. Он выставил перед собой обе руки, закрываясь настолько, насколько мог - хотел? - себе позволить. Он ломал границы; Стив слышал отзвук грома в тревожно гудевших пластинах.  
\- Выключить свет? - предположил он наугад.  
Солдат поднял бровь, пробежал пальцами по левому предплечью, затем резко сжал кулак. Свет погас сразу во всей квартире. Лампа для чтения и верхний свет, шкаф с подсветкой в ванной, гул холодильника - все погасло, умолкло. С улицы били оранжевые огни транспортного хаба. “Отличный момент, чтобы сбежать”, - подумал Стив, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Секунда, другая; ему не требовалось больше, но и Солдату тоже.  
Солдат задел его плечом, вытягиваясь на краешке кровати. Ему претили замкнутые пространства, свет причинял ему дискомфорт. Чем вообще Стив заслужил сближение.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив, опускаясь рядом на локоть.  
\- Обращайся, - хмыкнул Солдат, - ты будешь что-нибудь делать, или продолжим как обычно?  
\- Уже готов пойти на попятную? - подначил Стив.  
\- Русские не сдаются, - сообщил Солдат, прихватывая волосы на макушке и наклоняя голову Стива к своей груди.  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы оценить шутку. Тело опережало разум на несколько шагов: рот жадно раскрылся, заостренное жало языка ощупало впадину между грудных мышц и врезалось в сосок, сразу напрягшийся под быстрым движением. Солдат выдохнул, но от прикосновения не ушел. Прижал левую руку правой.  
Разумно. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы она случайно пробила мне печень.  
Хватая кожу широкими мазками, Стив огладил поцелуями грудь и правое плечо. Подтянулся, устраиваясь удобнее, подступился к шее. Солдат выказывал приязнь к жесткому сексу, и Стив не собирался быть с ним милосердным: синяки заживали на них быстро. Под губами гуляло неровное глубокое дыхание. Мельком взглянув в лицо, Стив нашел прикрытые веки и разомкнутые губы, и незамедлительно впечатал поцелуй в самый центр.  
В центр металлической ладони.  
\- Второе правило, - сказал Солдат, не открывая глаз, - давай как-нибудь обойдемся без поцелуев в губы.  
\- Рука против, - понимающе кивнул Стив.  
\- Она с характером, - подтвердил Солдат, - можешь продолжать.  
Запрета на иные поцелуи не последовало, и Стив выплеснул горькую нежность на широкие брови, касаясь языком век, разглаживая новые морщины. Странно - разве крио-сон не должен предохранять мимические мышцы от перенагрузки? Ощущалось так, будто Солдат много улыбался, но Стив предполагал, что его пребывание в плену не подразумевало веселья. Морщины протянулись через лоб; Стив поцеловал их все, прошелся по кромке волос, обвел челюсть. Проставил ожерелье меток под подбородком. Губы саднило - Баки обзаводился щетиной за день. Солдат не изменял его привычкам. Правильное, приятное ощущение. Разделавшись с шеей, Стив надолго залип на груди, водя языком от одного соска к другому. Солдат не возражал и даже спрятал левую руку под поясницей, чтобы Стиву было удобнее. Трогательная забота. Ритм сердца сбился, все больше напоминая танго. Тридцать три такта в минуту; сердце Стива пропускало половину. Голова плыла, руки зудели потребностью прикоснуться.  
\- Хватит, - приказал Солдат, толкая голову Стива вниз.  
Противиться его настойчивости не хотелось. Хотелось взять на язык, обвести по кругу головку. Стив вылизал лежавший на бедре член, зарылся носом в волосы. Здесь ничем не пахло - нормально для Солдата, поймавшего пунктик на чистоте. Короткие темные волосы лезли в рот. Не жалея слюны, Стив повел от основания вниз, потрогал тугую мошонку, присосался под ней. Солдат гулко выдохнул.  
\- Третье. Ты трахнешь меня. И мне это понравится.  
Неужели Стив потерялся во времени и сегодня Рождество?  
\- Как я должен сделать это без рук?  
\- Прояви изобретательность, - Солдат щедро развел ноги.  
Надо отдать должное Стиву - ему удавалось соблюдать условия до самого последнего момента. Когда он, сгорбившись между ног, раскидывал поцелуи вперемешку с укусами. Когда неторопливо, с толком - другого шанса могло ведь и не представиться - отсасывал, толкаясь языком в щель, обводя складки и надутые вены. Прислушиваясь к реакции, почти незримой и оттого особенно ценной: как сбивался шелест дыхания, дрожал живот, неощутимо поднимались ему навстречу бедра. Под кроватью валялся забытый одной из прошедших ночей любрикант - Стив нанес его на себя и не глядя выдавил из тюбика между ног.  
\- Я сейчас засну, - сказал Солдат.  
\- Доброй ночи, - сказал Стив и втиснул головку между скользких ягодиц.  
Вот тогда стало действительно сложно. Преодолевать сопротивление мышц, не помогая себе руками - вызов даже для суперсолдата. Сделав несколько бесплодных движений, Стив решился: вытер мокрые ладони, положил на бедра и потянул на себя.  
\- Убью, - тихо и страшно сказал Солдат. Злые слова плохо сочетались с голодной гримасой.  
Глаза сияли из-под неровной разметавшейся челки. Скулы резали взгляд. Рот - рана, царапина на безупречной впадине щек, язык скользит по нижней губе, по верхней, снова вниз.  
Если Стив Роджерс нарушал правила, то он нарушал их полностью.  
Перехватив обеими руками левую, он упал, вдавился между ног, притерся грудью к груди. Руку завел наверх, заломил. На то, чтобы удерживать ее, едва хватало всех его сил и веса. На стороне Стива было право неожиданности - и мгновение, когда он накрыл рот распахнутыми губами, столкнулся с оскалом, жадно и жарко вылизал язык.  
Солдат подавился воздухом, замер, сжал внутри себя Стива. Рука вырвалась из хватки, ударила открытой ладонью - Стив приготовился встретить спиной стену, и удивился, когда этого не случилось. Рука процарапала грудь и намертво сомкнулась на плече. Солдат вытолкнул язык Стива из своего рта, едва не сплюнул (это было бы обидно); продырявил взглядом и сказал:  
\- Давай уже.  
В голову ударил черный набат. Стив проехался ладонями по плечам, обвел бока и подтянул повыше ягодицы. И дал - на всю скопленную мощь, поставил на зеро, вдавился сам, выдавил воздух и позволил вдохнуть. Попытался поймать губы снова, но обжегся о колючую щеку.  
\- Последнее предупреждение, Роджерс, - напряженно сказал Солдат, - а дальше я себя не контролирую.  
\- Когда-то тебе нравилось со мной целоваться.  
\- А ей понравится сломать тебе шею.  
\- Надо же иметь контроль над своими рефлексами, - почти искренне возмутился Стив.  
Солдат тяжело вздохнул, сдавил захватом, притянул, устраивая подбородком на своем плече. Умно - так шансы дотянуться губами до губ были минимальными. Стив послушно занялся шеей, расцвечивая дочерна имевшиеся синяки, проходя зубами и губами. Выдавливая последние крохи прохладной самонадеянности из дыхания; подменяя их кошачьим рычанием сквозь зубы, злой надеждой, скорым соприкосновением бедер.  
Ему крышка. Стив мог долго - столько, сколько понадобится, а Солдату нужно было все, он голоден и почти лишен стыда. Теперь понятно, откуда взялся запрет на прикосновения: он дрожал, когда Стив перехватил под коленом, едва не взвыл, когда Стив протер между пальцев сосок, и взорвался хрипом, стоило Стиву коснуться члена. Язык ощущался слабее, Стив знал это сам, он позволял сохранить хотя бы видимость контроля. Сейчас от контроля не осталось камня на камне, Солдат гортанно ругался, силясь навязать свою волю; Стив кусал его плечо, удерживая на месте, попал зубами по шрамам, и стон сменился жалобным плачущим рыком.  
Вот это да.  
Я ждал этого.  
\- Семьдесят гребаных лет, - впечатал Стив, ловя беспомощно свисающую пятку и перекладывая ее к себе на плечо, - семьдесят сраных, очень долгих, очень холодных лет.  
\- Спорим, я больше, - не купился Солдат.  
Стив сгреб его волосы в кулак, запрокинул голову, выписывая свое факсимиле по соску, над сердцем. Собственность пресвятого Роджерса, во веки веков, аминь - только бы не подвели онемевшие ноги. Он рвался в чужое тело как через толщу воды, грудь сдавило перегрузкой. По венам бежали холодные пузырьки, а плечо полыхало, будто политое напалмом - Стив посмотрел вправо и увидел, как порхают чешуйки-пластины.  
\- Возьми, - потребовал Солдат, отталкивая от себя голову Стива, заставляя отлепиться мокрым торсом, - ну же. Возьми.  
Слово “пожалуйста” не существовало в его лексиконе, но Стив был милостив. Выпустил макушку, облизал ладонь, повел снизу вверх, и Солдат кончил - сразу же, без передышки, будто только этого и ждал.  
Во время второго раунда он сам удерживал себя под коленями, пока Стив стискивал обеими ладонями его талию. Неужели это тот мрачный дикарь, рубивший Стива под мостом в Кливленде; это в самом деле он, и от этого все, что происходит, стократ острее и слаще. Открытые звуки из разодранного горла, данные охрипшим голосом команды - быстрее, сильнее, мы что, бежим марафон? Некуда торопиться.  
Он не дал раздеть себя раньше, и Стив делает это сейчас, слой за слоем снимая броню, выбивая новые гримасы удовольствия, хорошо забытые низкие податливые выдохи. Солдат выговаривает на чужом языке речитатив, похожий на молитву; а может быть, ругается, поливая Стива на чем свет стоит. Стив не против, пока тяжелая своевольная рука царапает его спину.  
На третий Стив имеет его долго и нежно, как после Аццано, и слизывает капли пота над верхней губой. Солдат болезненно отворачивает голову, перекидывает из стороны в сторону, дрочит себе лениво, пропуская движения. Мокрые пряди прилипли к вискам. Застыв на кромке оргазма, Стив сгибает его надвое и целует в лоб; потом сползает и добивает тесным ртом вокруг набухшей головки.  
После четвертого он сбивается со счета. Солдат выигрывает по очкам, но Стив не в обиде.  
На рассвете Стив одним глотком опустошает бутылку минералки и падает обратно в кровать. На языке горько, взгляд Солдата в акварельных потеках рифмуется и дребезжит, провожая Стива в короткий медикаментозный сон.  
Утро встречает его электрическим светом. Стив проходит по дому, отжимая выключатели. В смартфоне установлено приложение, управляющее всеми системами, но комфортнее делать это по старинке, своими руками. В раковине гниет пасхальный венок. На столе лежит придавленная крохотной шоколадкой записка. На вырванном из принадлежащего Стиву молескина листочке незнакомым, неловким почерком выведено: “Неаполь”.  
Шоколадка - “поцелуй” Hershey’s. Стив разворачивает фольгу. Поцелуй тает на языке.  
Приятно, что в непостоянном мире есть собственные константы, даже когда это всего-навсего вкус шоколада. Шоколада, который Стив пробовал лишь однажды - четырнадцатого февраля тридцать восьмого, семьдесят шесть лет тому назад.


End file.
